Crescent Wings
by Coco Apple
Summary: Kalin Caatisu was a Adverage Highschool student trying to pass tests and blend in. But one day after a normal day at school she runs into a Japanese looking boy named Renji Sonji. Unknown to her he wasn't all what he seemed.


**_Well I know this isn't a shocker at all, I made up a story. A story that's been bugging me to just write it down! So I think I place this in the Misc. area! so read on and comment. If you don't comment. I will still continue still!_**

**_•Crescent Wings•_**

_•Prologue_

* * *

It was the beginning of spring littie flowers in a tree bloomed, it was about 7:30 in the morning. A girl around 15 laid in her bed her short black hair all messy as she slept.

"Kalin get up or your going to be late!"

The girl flickered her blue eyes slowly opened and gazed at her clock 7:32 A.M. it read she instantly sat up. "Ah! Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" she asked as she got out of the bed. "I'm already in enough trouble as it is!" she said as she took her brush and brushed her hair. "Now I'm going to be scolded again!" she thought as she put on her shoes and ran outside her bedroom door. "Mom, did you have my lunch?"

"Yea it's on the table!" her mom screamed from the kitchen. "Becarful on your way to school."

"I know I know! I'll see you later at dinner!" she said quickly putting her lunch into her bag as she ran out the door. "I'm late!" she quickly shut the door and ran off.

Kalin quickly came to a stop seeing the bus to her school leave driving by her house. "This is the worst way to start out a day.." she mumbled. "What else can go wrong?"

_-•-•-_

"Pop Quiz everyone!" the teacher announced.

_"Not a pop quiz...and in Math!_" she thought as she passed the test back to the next person and looked at the test. "I know some of this...but not a wiz at it." she whispered to herself as she started the test.

45 minutes later the teacher stopped them. "Turn in your test please as you leave." the teacher said as the students ran out of the room.

_-•-•-_

After school Kalin walked home with a friend "Can you come over this afternoon?" asked Kalin's childhood best friend, Machi Somni. "My mom won't mind!"

"I can't, it's my night to start dinner." Kalin said to Machi as Machi swung her long blond hair.

"Okay, but you need help on math I know these things Kalin!" Machi laughed as she waved goodbye. "So let's try doing it tomorrow see ya!"

"See you, Machi!" Kalin said as she continued to walk home. "Why has school gotten so hard?" she said to herself unknown on where she was walking she bumped into someone.

"Watch where your going!"

Kalin looked up seeing it was a guy who looked around 17, he had silver white hair and brown eyes. "I'm sorry!" she said instantly. "I sometimes just get to lost in thought about stupid tests and school."

"School? Tests? What are you talking about?" he asked clueless.

Kalin looked up at the man he really didn't know what she was talking about. "You know...High school, and Tests!" he still looked clueless. "You really don't know what I'm talking about do you?"

The man quickly changed the subject. "Um...I'm not from here so...what's your name?"

"My name?" Kalin raised a brow. "Kalin Caatisu...what about you?"

He bowed properly. "Renji Sonji and I'm sorry I snapped at you earlyer."

"It's okay." she walked by him. "I have to go, my night to cook dinner, it was nice meeting you Renji!" she began walking then Renji grabbed her arm. "Renji, could you let go of my arm?" she asked as she tried to pull away.

"Are you a maid of some type?" he asked her, she stopped pulling.

"I'm not a maid! I always make dinner on Thursdays!" she said to him, man was he really clueless!

"But that's your cooks job." Renji said to her, she raised a brow.

"Then I must be the cook tonight at my home." Kalin said to him as she finally pulled her arm out of his hand. "If you would excuse me, I have to make it before my mom gets home from work!"

"Wait may I come with you?" he asked out of the blue.

Kalin looked back at him, her mom would kill her if she brought home someone without asking. "I don't know..." she then had a idea she pulled out her cell phone. "I'll call her and ask her." Renji instantly pulled the cellphone out of her hand. "Hey! That was rude give me my cell phone back!" she snapped at him.

"Cell phone?" Renji looked at it then handed it back. "I'm sorry."

Kalin dialed her moms phone, her mom picked up. "Mom, hey it's Kalin...I'm fine I just wanted to ask you something...There's a new student going to my school, can he come over?" Kalin blinked at her mom's reply. "Thank you mom!...W-What, ask him to stay at our house? Mom what's gotten into you?" she heard a beep. "My mom said yes."

"Splended!" Renji said with a smile. "Let's go Kalin!"

"Renji you don't know where I live!" Kalin said as she put her backpack back on.

"You live right down this road." Renji said as he pointed.

Kalin began to think, was he a stalker? "How do you know that Renji?"

Renji realized he did something. "Oh, I just guessed!"

Kalin sighed maybe it was just her, he didn't seem the stalker type at all just a clueless 17 year old. "Let's go."

Renji followed after her towards her house.

* * *

_**I know ya'll are probably confused but this is just the Prologue. So more will come and it'll less boring!  
Review and I will write!**_

_-♪Karen Kano_


End file.
